Dream State
by ChibiNekoBandit
Summary: A story in which Naruto's dreams come true, and all he wants is for Sasuke to return home. A sweet Sasunaru story, and also a slight, sweet Nejihina story.


_Dream State_

Naruto opened his eyes but all he could see was dim light and a figure.

"Is someone there?" he asked sharply despite his tired state, "Show yourself!"

"You don't recognize me, dobe." The figure spoke.

"Of course I don't I...wait are you...?" Naruto said while slowly lowering the kunai he was wielding, which he had snatched up from his night stand earlier.

"Sasuke! Where are you? Why didn't you come home sooner? You met your goals didn't you?!" Naruto exclaimed in desperate tones.

"I can't answer...come find me." Sasuke said tonelessly, then without warning Sasuke seemed to slowly lose his tangible form and flow placidly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto awoke with a startled and distressed cry.

_--_--_--_

"Naruto?" A quiet whisper asked.

"Sasuke, you're back."

"No." Sasuke stated blankly from his position next to Naruto's bedroom door.

"But how can that be? You're right here." Naruto sat up quickly.

"You're dreaming, Naruto"

With that Naruto sat down again on the edge of his bed.

"Then this is a really real dream..."

"You're still a dobe, even if you are 21 now." Sasuke said simply, though Naruto could have sworn he was smiling.

"Sasuke, why am I dreaming about you?"

"That's not really a question I can answer, but I have to go know..." Sasuke disappeared again, and Naruto woke up.

"Damn, why can't I sleep in peace or at least dream of something else?" Naruto wondered out loud as he hurriedly got ready for training, which he now realised he was late for.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the dreams don't stop and they seem to get more real every time he dreamt. Sasuke also stayed longer, and the dreams seemed to last longer. They started talking more and Naruto always asked Sasuke why he didn't come home, and why he wouldn't let Naruto bring him home. Sasuke, of course didn't have any real answer for him, but he never gave up because he felt he had to convince him, though he wasn't sure why, because, after all, it was a dream.

--_--_--_--_--_--_

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, wake up." Naruto suddenly saw Sasuke disappear and there was Hinata at his door trying to wake him up.

"Hinata, what are you doing here? What happened to...?" Naruto trailed off and looked to Hinata for answers.

"I...I was just coming to wake you up because we have a mission report that we need to write, remember?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah right...I'll be right there." Naruto answered dazedly. _Sasuke... where are you really?_

_--_--_--_--_--_

Naruto was having a hard time forgetting about Sasuke and his unconscious visits, and he couldn't shake the feeling that Sasuke was really with.

_I guess I can't help this feeling...I want him home and I have ever since I failed to make him stay. Of course I want him to be real. _Naruto couldn't help but think as he absentmindedly ate his Ichiraku Ramen.

"Haven't seen you eat romen like that before." Sakura said as she sat down next to him at the ramen bar.

"Like what?"

"Like not chugging down the whole thing in one mouth-full. Is something wrong?" Sakura continued knowingly.

"No I'm alright..."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've just been having weird dreams."

"What do you mean by 'weird'" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, it's almost the same dream over and over except for the fact that we have different conversations," Naruto started lengthily, "though we usually talk about the same thing, sort of..."

"Wait so you're dreaming that you're talking to someone?"

"Yeah, Sasuke."

"Oh, Naruto I know you want him home, we all do, but he can't-"

"I'm not crazy, or overly hopeful or anything! I know he's not here and I know he probably never will be but these dreams just seem so real." Naruto explained fervently.

"Naruto...they can't be"

"I know."

--_--_--_--_--_--_

It had been 5 days and Naruto hadn't dreamed of Sasuke since he had talked to Sakura at Ichiraku, and somehow he missed them; he missed seeing Sasuke.

"Maybe I'm crazy." Naruto told himself as he got ready for bed, "I mean, how can I miss someone that isn't really there? I don't miss him and I love him."

_Wait where did that come from? Of course I don't love him. Though I have been searching for him endlessly for years, and I can't stop thinking about him. That doesn't mean anything though...right? _

"Screw this, I'm going to bed."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Naruto" A very familiar voice spoke calmly, "Naruto."

"What? I'm trying to sleep-wait who...Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"Crap, I knew I was screwing myself over when I argued with myself last night." Naruto muttered bitterly, "I'm dreaming about Sasuke again."

"I am still here you know."

"Yeah I know, well sort of because you're not really here. I mean I'm dreaming after all." Naruto explained awkwardly, "What are you doing here anyway? Wait that sounds weird, I mean I'm dreaming after-"

"I wanted to ask you something." Sasuke interrupted sternly.

"Sure, though I don't really know what it will accomplish, considering this is taking place in my subconscious." Naruto answered while rubbing the back of his head, again, awkwardly.

"Would Konoha take me back?"

"Of course we would!" Naruto exclaimed happily, "We've all been hoping and waiting for you to come back, and I've been looking for you for years!"

Sasuke sighed. "I know that, but I'm a 'missing nin', a criminal."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said getting up off his bed and walking towards Sasuke. "We all miss you, and I don't know exactly what will happen when you come home, but I'm sure we'll figure out something. I'll do everything I can to keep you here. I always have, and I always will."

"Naruto..."

Naruto suddenly sat up in bed and realized that he wasn't talking to Sasuke, he wasn't standing next to him, and Sasuke hadn't asked him if he could come home.

"Damn, this sucks." Naruto muttered getting out of bed, "Maybe I should have Sakura look at me; that was the 9th dream like that I've had."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Are you sure Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto, you're fine."

"Guess that means I'm going crazy." Naruto decided absent-mindedly.

"I doubt that Naruto." Sakura said patently, "You are probably just dreaming about him because you miss him and you want to see him."

"I know that; don't get all analyzing on me." Naruto pouted.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Do you...love Sasuke-kun?"

"What!? No I don't love Sasuke. I thought you did, and I..." Naruto babbled aimlessly until he stopped.

"I do, but as a friend, comrade, and fellow Shinobi." Sakura said still patently, "I use to love him like that, but I knew it was hopeless because he was completely uninterested in me. Recently Sasuke-kun is only interested in one thing."

Sakura left after that and Naruto sat on the examination bed thoroughly confused and put-out. "What does Sakura-chan know..."

Naruto left the deserted hospital room and headed towards home.

"Naruto, is that you?" a familiar voice said from behind him.

"Yeah," Naruto said turning round to see Neji Hyuga standing behind him looking concerned about something, "what's up Neji?"

"Hinata has been worried about you." Neji said rather bluntly.

"Okay and why-"

"She heard from Sakura that you have been having trouble sleeping because you've been having strange dreams."

"Well I have been having strange dreams, though they haven't really lost me any sleep, but wait why are you talking to me if Hinata's worried?" Naruto asked curious.

"She heard that it had something to do with Sasuke and I don't think she wanted to deal with it personally."

"What do you mean; does she not want to talk to me or something?"

"So you haven't noticed that 'Sasuke and you' is a touchy subject for her." Neji said rather harshly.

"Neji what are you talking about?"

Neji looked down then turned on his heel and said "She really loves you and she can see that you have feelings for Sasuke. Don't you think that would bother her?"

Naruto couldn't help but stare at Neji in astonishment as he spoke. _I didn't know. Was I really hurting Hinata that much? Does she think the same as Sakura? Why is Neji so upset by this?_

"I suggest you somehow remedy the situation," Neji said in a voice that Naruto had never heard him use. _It was cold, harsh and sorrowful all at once..._

Neji was gone before Naruto could really figure out what had happened.

_Naruto you had better not hurt any more than you already have, even if it is because of your naive stupidity. You don't know what you have..._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Naruto hadn't heard anything about Sasuke, neither conscious nor unconsciously, and he was somehow worried.

"Usually we hear some kind of news about Sasuke! Maybe about a sighting of him, or another Sasuke related incident." Naruto voiced to Tsunade animatedly.

"Maybe he's finally laying-low." Tsunade said patently, "Ever thought of that." _Man he's so transparent. Why doesn't he just carry around a sign that says "I'm constantly thinking about Uchiha Sasuke"! It would be less obvious. _Tsunade thought as she listened to Naruto rant about something to do with Sasuke. _Well he always has been very open with his emotions...maybe he doesn't know any other way to show his feelings._

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura interrupted both Naruto's rant and Tsunade's train of thought, though was about to hit a cow. (1)

"Yes Sakura what is it?"

"There has been an important meeting called, and well you aren't there."

"Right that!" Tsunade said and jumped up quickly, "That old witch is going to kill me!" With that Tsunade left her office and speed down the hallway.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Naruto was now in a forest at the edge of Konoha and he was thinking about training when he heard something. "Is someone there?"

"Naruto-kun"

"Hinata?"

"Yeah, I just saw you here and I thought I would say hi."

"Well, okay," Naruto started awkwardly, "Listen I know your worried about me, but it's alright you don't have to be."

"Who told you that, I mean they must be..."

"Neji told me and he also said that I had hurt you somehow." Naruto answered, "I just wanted to say that I'm fine and that I'm sorry for hurting you, though I don't really know what I did."

"Neji-nii-san told you that..." Hinata said.

"Yeah actually he said: 'She really loves you and she can see that you have feelings for Sasuke. Don't you think that would bother her?'" Naruto explained tentatively.

"Neji-nii-san worries too much." Hinata said smiling softly, "I'm fine and I would have told if it was really bothering me."

"Oh, well that's good"

"I was worried about you though."

"I've been sleeping just fine."

"Okay, well I guess I better go then."

"Alright Hinata see you later."

"Bye." Hinata said and turned to walk away before she could though Naruto said almost too quiet for Hinata to hear.

"Since when does Neji worry like that? Also I've never heard him called her 'Hinata'."

Hinata headed towards the Hyuga compound with the same questions now ringing in her head.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Naruto was about to start training when he heard another sound coming from the left of him.

"Who's there?"

"I didn't want Hinata to see me."

"How do you know who she is?"

"You don't recognize me?"

Naruto looked closely at the rising figure. Whoever it was had been hiding behind a large bush.

"Sasuke" Naruto said as the man's face reached the sun-light coming through the trees.

"Did I fall asleep again?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Neji-nii-san" Hinata said as she came into the Hyuga grounds only to see Neji training in the arena.

"Hinata-sama" Neji said rather emotionlessly.

"How's training going?" Hinata pressed, trying to get into a conversation.

"Fine," Neji said calmly and turned around and walked towards the compound.

"Why did you tell Naruto that I was worried and in pain?" Hinata said deciding to cut to the chase.

"Hinata-sama I..."

"What is it Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked coolly, "Did you think I couldn't talk to him myself? Do you think I'm that fragile?"

"Hinata-sama...I was worried about you."

"You were...?" Hinata said suddenly withdrawing her anger, "Then why didn't you just talk to me or..."

"I don't have the right to heal your pain, Hinata-sama. I am not the one you love and I can't help you."

"Neji..." Hinata whispered softly, "You can help, and I do love you." Hinata suddenly went bright red and turned around to look at the ground.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Neji asked concerned, "Wait did you just say-"

"No, I mean well I do love you as friend and..." Hinata trailed off as Neji came closer to her.

"Really?" Neji said looking disappointed.

"I don't know."

"Do you love Naruto?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why have you been so upset recently."

"Well, I do care for Naruto and I couldn't stand seeing him so upset over Sasuke and I didn't like seeing you so upset either."

"Arigatou Hinata-sama." Neji said gratefully while wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace, "I needed to hear that. Do you know why?"

"I...I...don't know, no." Hinata stuttered while still in his arms.

"I was sad because I thought you loved him and I didn't think you needed me."

"Neji, how can you think that, of course I need you." Hinata said pulling out of his arms to look at him. "You're my friend, comrade, and...Neji does that mean you love me?"

Neji smiled looking down at Hinata and said "Yes it does Hinata-sama."

"Neji, don't call me that." Hinata said softly, "Call me Hinata, because then I can call you Neji."

"Alright Hinata." Neji stated still with a soft smile on his face. "Does this mean you love me too?"

"Yes, I guess it does." She looked up at him only to see him smile in a way he never had before. "You look beautiful when you smile."

"So do you, but then again you always do."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I don't know are you asleep?" Sasuke said smirking.

"I must be."

"Oh really?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke then walked up to Naruto and flicked his forehead.

"Ow." Naruto spluttered, "My dreams just got a lot more realistic."

"You're not dreaming dobe."

"But you're here and that can't be because you're not..." Naruto trailed off lamely.

"You convinced me to come home. Well sort of." Sasuke explained before the reality had really hit Naruto.

"You really are here?"

"Yep."

Naruto stood blankly for a while. Suddenly he jumped up and hugged Sasuke in such a way that Sasuke almost thought Naruto was going to attack him.

"Naruto calm down, you're going to kill me."

"Gomen Sasuke I can't believe you're here...I missed you." Naruto said sincerely, "What do you mean I convinced you?"

"Well, I know you've been dreaming about me," Sasuke started to explain while Naruto looked thoroughly embarrassed, "and I know this because I was using gen-justu in order to talk to you, and that's what you have been dreaming."

"Wait, you really were there then." Naruto said as if trying to clarify something, "I wasn't dreaming?"

"Well yes and no, but I figured it would be safe because you are hopeless when it comes to gen-justu and I didn't think anyone would believe you if you said you were having 'real dreams'."

Naruto was flabbergasted. He didn't quite get what Sasuke said because he was still trying to grasp the fact that he really had been talking to Sasuke in his sleep. He did, however, resister being insulted. "I'm not that bad with Gen-justu and besides if you wanted to talk to me then why didn't you just come see me or tell it was gen-justu so I could know it was you?"

"Because I know you, and I didn't want to draw attention to myself." Sasuke explained, "I wanted to know if I would be accepted back."

"I see, well whatever you're here now!" Naruto said happily, "Let's go talk to Tsunade."

"Naruto"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Never mind, it's nothing."

-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke and Naruto had managed to transport themselves to Tsunade's Hokage building and meet with her.

Tsunade dropped her sake as she looked at Sasuke. Shizune looked much the same.

"So you're telling me that you really were talking to Sasuke while you were dreaming because of Gen-justu?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai" Naruto replied.

"So I guess that also means that this is Sasuke standing here in my office." Tsunade continued unbelievingly, "And Naruto got you to come here by talking to you in his dreams?"

"Yes, he did." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Tsunade, are you going to let him stay?" Naruto asked fervently.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice suddenly exclaimed from the entrance to Tsunade's office.

"Yes Sakura, I'm back."

"How, I mean." Sakura managed awkwardly.

"Naruto" Tsunade said simply.

"Don't worry Sakura we will explain 'how' to everyone here soon." Tsunade said.

"Does this mean Sasuke can stay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he can, but there will be complications and some form of punishment." Tsunade answered, "Though since Sasuke came willingly and since Sasuke is so wanted here, I'm sure we can work it out."

Both Naruto and Sasuke smiled at this, and this its-self surprised everyone else present, though they didn't expect Naruto to turn, face Sasuke and kiss him joyfully on the mouth.

Sakura sighed, Tsunade smiled and Shizune looked rather shocked.

"Naruto..."

"I love you Sasuke, and I hope you love me too, though most of all I hope you can feel at home here again."

"I feel the same."

* * *

"Where has Sasuke-kun gone now?" Karin asked hotly, "He's been gone for days."

"Karin. I don't think Sasuke's coming back." Suigetsu told her bluntly.

"What!?" Karin exclaimed, "That can't be I mean-"

"He went home", Jugo said.

"Haven't you noticed him talking to some Konoha kid recently?" Suigetsu continued, "He just wanted to make sure he could go freely."

"Great, so if you knew this then why didn't you tell me?" Karin asked irritated.

"Because we knew you would try to stop him." Jugo answered, "Besides don't you want him to be happy?"

"I do, but I thought he could be happy with me!" Karin said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"He is happy, just not with you. Sorry Karin." Suigetsu said simply, "I'm sure Sasuke will be just fine back in Konoha with his old friends and that Uzumaki Naruto that he cares so much for, though he would never admit it. I mean really we've known the guy for years and I'd like to think we know something about him even though he is a vault of secrecy."

"Wait, who's this Naruto?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"He's a Konoha ninja, I do believe-" Jugo started to explain.

"Wait, HE!?" Karin exclaimed completely shocked and rather angrily.


End file.
